


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: In A Good Mood Drabbles (tumblr prompt fills) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Heartache, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Sort of PWP, hint of a plot, percival graves to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Credence envisions Mr. Graves like a knight in shining armor, riding in on a white horse and rescuing him from everything terrible in his life. He holds onto his promises like a lifeline, hoping one day, Mr. Graves really will save him.





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just some self indulgent fluff with a pinch of smut. My goal was to keep it around 1,000 words, but yeah, idk, here we are (\o-o)\
> 
> I tagged this as being both Original and GrindelGraves because honestly for this fic, it doesn't really matter. I personally wrote it with Original Graves in mind, but its all up to the reader nvn
> 
> Inspired by the song Holding Out for a Hero by Nothing But Thieves

> " Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>  And the storm and the flood  
>  I can feel his approach  
>  Like the fire in my blood "
> 
> -Nothing But Thieves

 

 

Thunder rumbled, a staccato prelude to the heavy overture the rain drenched clouds promised, but Credence paid it little mind. Credence couldn’t stop staring at his freshly healed hand for a long moment. Such a thing shouldn’t even be possible, yet he wasn’t frightened, he was enchanted. The gentility of the caress enrapturing him just as much as the actual magic itself. The words Graves said after that sort of faded in and out like the fuzzy clicking at the end of a phonograph.

“But you…” Graves spoke in that even, hypnotizing tone that made Credence feel like something special. The older man cradled his face in much larger, comfortingly warm hands, forcing Credence to look up at him. “…you’re different.”

The words sank bone deep into the boy. No one had ever called him different and made it feel like a compliment the way Graves did. He watched as he produced a thin lanyard from his pocket.

“Do this and you will be honored among wizards…”

The moment the clasp clicked, Credence felt owned in an entirely new way he had never experienced before. He wanted to be owned by Graves, wanted to know what it felt like to belong to him. He wanted to give himself, everything, to the older man standing so closely to him he could smell his spicy, rich cologne.

He _wanted_.

And wanting was a sin, especially a want that felt so tantalizingly delicious as this one.

But if this was sin, Credence would gladly throw himself into the flames of eternal damnation for just a taste of what was Percival Graves.

“… _forever._ ”

It was like Graves was trying to coax Credence’s heart right out from between his ribs. And then he was pulling him confidently into an easy, one armed embrace.

“The child is dying Credence…time is running out.” The last words were spoken right against the sensitive nape of his neck.

As quickly as the embrace was given, it ended, Graves’ hand caressing him along the length of his jawbone as he walked away. He couldn’t resist looking up at the older man’s retreating figure, hoping maybe that he would look back. He wanted Graves to whisk him away to wherever he was going, save him from all of this. The grit of Graves’ shoe on the broken, fragmented pavement of the back alley echoed as he turned on his heel, piercing gaze once again locked onto Credence’s. Credence wondered briefly if Graves had been right about him being special…

Credence felt compelled to look him straight in the eye, even if it was sort of up through his lashes. His chest was still rising and falling quickly, residual effects of their secret embrace. His lips parted, but the words were halted, interrupted by a big raindrop falling onto his cheek and rolling down to his chin. He blinked rapidly as the rain came down in earnest, falling into his lashes. He closed his eyes to wipe at them and when he opened them again, Graves was standing right in front of him, rainsoaked and somehow looking more attractive than he had ever seen him before. His usually perfectly coifed hair was falling around his face and his white shirt was soaked through and sheer, affording Credence a hint of what was underneath it.The grey clouds above were nothing compared to the storm he saw raging in Graves’ eyes.

Graves searched his face for a moment, like he was waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t even asked yet. “Sweet boy…” he reached up and cupped his cheek again, thumb running over the seam of pillowy lips. Dark eyes fell to where his thumb rested as he pressed the digit into Credence’s mouth, a soft sound of wonder falling from his own lips.

He didn’t know what to do with the thumb, he just opened wider and let Graves do as he wanted. Credence moaned before he could catch himself when Graves pressed his thumb into the soft flat of his tongue, the sound louder than he meant it to be with no way of sealing it off. That seemed to spark something within the other that was even deeper and hungrier than before. Credence flushed and whimpered pathetically, that aching want taking over everything else.

“That’s right…” Graves purred, eyes flicking up from where his thumb still toyed with Credence’s tongue. He slowly withdrew as drool began to run down the boy’s chin. “…that’s my good boy.”

If Credence had felt cold before, he felt absolutely bereft as Graves pulled away from him this time. He felt almost outside himself as he reached out, needy, for Graves, fingers grasping at his coat sleeve. “P-please…” He kept his gaze downward, didn’t have the courage to look up.

Graves grabbed Credence’s chin roughly, again forcing the boy to look him in the eye as he spoke. He leaned in until their lips brushed with every word, every syllable a whisper of a kiss, a promise, an invitation for more. “What do you want, Credence?”

“I want…” Credence felt himself pressing into the older man, eyes slipping shut, everything too too much. His breath caught when his tongue-tip brushed Graves’ bottom lip as he licked his dry lips. “…I want…you.”

Graves was kissing him almost as soon as the word ‘you’ left his mouth, like he caught it and swallowed it down along with every other soft noise this voracious kiss was pulling out of Credence. The hand at Credence’s chin slid up and around the back of his head, Graves’ fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake, grasping at shorn-short strands. Credence wondered if everyone’s first kiss felt as all consuming in the way this one did.

“We need to go somewhere more private,” The wizard husked as he pulled back from the kiss. “I’m going to apparate us, so hold on tight and don’t let go.”

Credence had no intention of ever letting go.

In a blink, Credence felt himself being pitched forward slightly into Graves’ high rise apartment. He took in a lungfull of air, feeling like it had been punched right out of him. Magical as it was, he hoped to never do it again. They seemed to have suddenly been taken to Graves’ bedroom.   Everything was in dark blacks and browns and golds; a large bed with black silk sheets and an ornate black and gold art deco headboard took up most of the space. Credence swallowed thick.

“Come here, sweetness,” Graves jerked the boy to him with a hand around his waist. He picked up the kiss right where they left off. He began peeling Credence out of his wet jacket, followed by his waistcoat and dress shirt. He broke the kiss to look down at the pale, milky skin he was slowly revealing. “Credence…”

For a moment, Credence forgot himself, forgot how his ribs poked at his skin, forgot the scars on his back at the way Graves groaned his name. He shivered as warm hands caressed his shoulders, over his collarbones and down his slim chest and stomach. He reached out and began to remove Graves’ jacket, but his hand was grabbed and a kiss placed to his palm, halting him.

Graves smirked and slowly walked Credence backwards towards the bed, strong hands on his hips, guiding him. He kissed Credence once more and pushed him onto the bed, signaling for him to lay down when he sat. The silk felt magnificent against his skin, but Credence didn’t feel worthy of its decadence, worried that he might sully them. Credence had a thousand questions, but the time for talking seemed to be over, so he nibbled his lower lip instead, waiting, watching. He tried to stay as still as possible under the other’s scrutinizing gaze. Once laid back, Graves removed the boy’s shoes, holey socks, and worked deft fingers on the closure of his pants, pulling them off with a quick jerk, freeing his awakening cock. He made an approving sound as Credence looked away and blushed and stepped back to undress himself.

Where Credence was all fair skin and bird bones, Graves was hard and muscular like one of the Greek and Roman statues outside the art museum he sometimes stood by. He couldn’t resist looking down at the hardened flesh between the other man’s legs, standing proud and crowned by a dark ring of curls. Graves’ eyes were dark and predatory as he gave himself a few strokes and crawled up onto the bed, slotting himself between the other’s legs. He laid his full weight on him, pressing his length against Credence’s as he brought the boy’s hands above his head and pinned them down.

Graves ran the tip of his tongue up the swan-like column of Credence’s throat,  scorching him everywhere he was touched and making him moan. He bit at the boy’s plump lips, letting them slip through perfect teeth, between kisses that made him forget how to breathe. He sucked a large, dark mark into the creamy skin at the juncture of Credence’s neck and shoulder and began rocking his hips.

“Aah~!” The sound that bubbled up from Credence was pained and hoarse as he gasped. He felt that deep down, sinful ache crawling up to the surface and manifesting on his skin. His own hips jerked in response when Graves thrust rough and hard against him. “…Graves!”

“Percival.” Graves corrected, barely lifting his mouth from its work marking Credence all over his chest to speak. “Call me Percival.”

“P-Percival…” Credence mumbled half to himself in wonder. No other name felt so holy and sacred coming from his lips as that one did.

“That’s right, Credence. Good boy.” The corners of Graves’ mouth lifted in that confident and reserved impression of a smile as he looked up into Credence’s eyes and praised him. “Say it again, sweetheart.”

“Percival.” He arched his back up into Grave’s well muscled chest when he was rewarded with hard thrust for his devotion. Credence struggled against the hand at his wrists, wanting to reach out, wanting to touch, to feel that hot skin beneath his too cold fingertips, but Graves held fast, his larger hands like iron shackles. He chanted the other man’s name, getting lost in the bliss that was Percival Graves.

They rocked together, hot and slick, for what felt like forever and not long enough. Credence felt himself growing impossibly hard, cock trapped almost painfully beneath the weight of Graves’ hips; he knew couldn’t last much longer. He closed his fingers around the hand at his wrist, holding onto him as best he could, trying to ground himself, to stretch this moment out just a little longer.

“Credence…”

Graves’ voice rumbled against his ribs, filling the hollow space beneath them. The older man’s thrusts began to slow, losing the harsh, punishing rhythm they once had, as he finally, finally released Credence’s hands. And Credence took. Ran greedy fingers through once perfect hair, dug biting hands into a strong back and pulled them ever closer.

“I’m going to come…come for me, Credence.” His hips stuttered, as he growled his release, a throaty handful of syllables that sounded like Credence’s name. He spilled thick between them, covering both their stomachs and lengths and making the slide of their hips even more pleasurable. Graves looked a mess, sweat running down his chest, hair falling around his face, panting while he hovered over him.

Seeing Graves like that and knowing that he was the cause of making him look so wrecked, made Credence shake  apart beneath Graves, feeling like a crystal glass falling onto cobblestone pavement.  He whimpered through his nose, pressing his lips together, not letting a sound escape them as he came. Despite what had just occurred, he felt too shy to let out the debauched noises he felt rising up within him.

When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Graves looking down at him with a look in his eyes that Credence couldn’t begin to comprehend, but made his heart throb all the same. He reached out and gingerly cupped the other man’s face, feeling the rasp of whiskers against his thumb. Graves turned his face and kissed his palm again before leaning down and pressing his lips to Credence’s.

“You were perfect, sweet boy.” Graves propped himself up on an elbow and brushed Credence’s damp bangs back affectionately. “But next time, I want to hear you.” He tapped a finger to the boy’s lips with a smirk. “No holding in your voice.”

“I won’t!” He promised quickly, his heart already starting to race at the idea of there being a next time.

“Lets get some sleep, hmm?” He rolled off of Credence and grabbed a cloth out of the bedside table and wiped them both off. “I’m afraid you’ve exhausted this old man.”

“You’re not old.” Credence ducked his head as the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. As enticing as the idea of sharing a bed with him was, the thought of waking up next to a peacefully sleeping Graves, or Percival rather, making him look away and blush further, he knew he couldn’t stay. His mother would be furious he had been gone this long as it was. He twiddled his fingers in his lap, gaze downcast, as he spoke.“I, uhm, I actually have to go…”

Graves was quiet for a long moment, brows furrowed. He reached out and took Credence’s hands, studying his long fingers like they were the most interesting he’d ever seen. “…you could stay…” His dark eyes flickered up to Credence’s. “You could stay forever, if you like. You don’t have to go anywhere unless you want.”

“Are you…does this…” Credence was floundering for his words, all of them getting tangled up on his tongue. “…do you..want me to…live here? With you?”

“Yes, Credence, that’s precisely what I’m proposing.” Graves laced their fingers together. “I want you to live here.”

“Percival…” Big tears slipped down Credence’s cheeks, not unlike the raindrops that had earlier, but they felt even more cleansing. He nodded his head furiously and squeezed Graves’ hand.

He had wanted to be saved by Mr. Graves from the moment he met him, saw his strength and power. He had wanted to be saved by Mr. Graves when he had first seen his gentility and the quiet fierceness of his brandy wine eyes. And now, he could finally touch the edge of absolution with ‘Percival Graves’ both his cup and bread.

 


End file.
